Profano
by Inuky666
Summary: Qué serías capaz de hacer por amor? Pequeña reseña de un macabro romance que en vida no pudo lograrse...pero en muerte sí?
1. Oscuros Deseos

_PROFANO_

Personajes de "Candy Candy": Mizuki e Igarashi.

Otros personajes e Historia: INUKY666

ADVERTENCIA.

En algún punto puede ser que esta historia no sea adecuada para personas sensibles y menores de 18 años, así que...absténganse de leer! Y si deciden leerla, lo harán bajo su propio riesgo y responsabilidad.

No deseo recibir quejas moralistas, religiosas o de alguna otra índole, por lo cual me veo en la necesidad de recordarles que si en algún punto de la historia desean abandonar la lectura, es mejor que así sea (no se preocupen, no es necesario que me lo hagan saber)…y si se animan a terminarla…bienvenidos sean.

Aclaro que la trama es completamente mía con la ayuda de un pequeño y hermoso libro: "El Pueblo del Sol" de Alfonso Caso.

Empecé escribiendo la historia por simple distracción…y terminó siendo una especie de "hechizo liberador"… y doy gracias por ello; Si logran leer hasta el final, entenderán a qué me refiero…

INUKY666.

* * *

><p>1. Oscuros Deseos.<p>

Siempre ha existido dualidad en el Universo? Probablemente sí. Así como existe el bien, existe el mal; Así como existe la vida, existe la muerte…así como existe lo sagrado, existe lo…profano.

La dualidad se encuentra en todas las cosas: Todo puede ser negro y blanco. Ambos aspectos son importantes y mientras más les conozcamos, más sabremos controlarlos. Las emociones y sentimientos humanos no son la excepción: pueden ser algo benéfico…pero también pueden destruirnos…o por lo menos transformarnos en algo completamente distinto a lo que solíamos ser.

Nunca sabremos con exactitud el momento en que nuestro lado oscuro se hará presente y nos lleve a tomar decisiones y realizar actos que…en otras circunstancias no elegiríamos. Muchos ya hemos estado en contacto con nuestra "parte oscura" alguna vez…Y TÚ?

Habían pasado ya seis años, este día era especial porque era la primera vez que se reunían todos; Acordaron viajar a un pueblo lejano de México, se diría que un tanto alejado de la "civilización", esperaban el momento de partir y súbitamente se presentaron dos "agregados culturales" a la aventura:

-Y ustedes a donde van?

-Vamos al mismo lugar que ustedes! Es que acaso pensaban viajar sin nosotros, sus adorados primos? –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro-.

Sin poder evitarlo tuvieron que cargar con aquellos dos "personajes". Llegaron a un lugar donde apenas si habían unas 30 casas, sin energía eléctrica, ni algo que les comunicara con el bullicio citadino, serían unos días de vacaciones tranquilos y lejos de Norteamérica. Solo había algo que opacaba la felicidad de alguien en especial:

-"Ojalá hubiese podido hacer un viaje parecido con él" –Pensaba en silencio-.

Se hospedaron en una Posada y la anciana del lugar los recibió con júbilo explicándoles que pronto se celebrarían fechas importantes.

-"Día de muertos"? Y en qué consiste esa celebración? –Preguntaron con curiosidad-.

-Es una celebración muy antigua, se ha realizado desde hace más de tres mil años, incluso antes de que los españoles llegaran a nuestras tierras…Honramos a nuestros seres queridos que ya se han ido de este mundo. Es una celebración para recordarlos, para hacerles saber que siguen con nosotros, en nuestro corazón.

De alguna manera todos se sintieron nostálgicos y un poco tristes: habían perdido a dos seres queridos a pesar de ser tan jóvenes y nunca habían pensado en celebrar algo con "ellos" otra vez.

-Y qué realizan en esa celebración? –Preguntó una chica de cabello castaño y tímida voz-.

-Ponemos altares llenos de flores, comida, dulces, bebidas, pan, cirios y adornos, además de las fotografías de nuestros seres queridos que ya han fallecido…Y también visitamos sus tumbas.

Mientras escuchaban a la anciana, alguien sentía la necesidad de experimentar una celebración así. Hace mucho que él se había ido y aunque ya no lloraba por eso, simplemente no podía evitar que de vez en cuando su corazón se sintiera triste recordando los pocos días que pudieron estar juntos y soñar una vida feliz.

Otra chica también experimentaba la misma sensación pues su novio había partido antes de tiempo, prácticamente dejándola viuda antes de siquiera haberse casado. Hasta ahora no había vuelto a amar a alguien más, nadie podría nunca ser como él y ella lo sabía, al igual que sabía que no tenía sentido seguirse aferrando a un recuerdo…pero no podía evitarlo.

-Celebrar la muerte? Como es eso posible? Acaso la muerte no causa solo soledad, tristeza y dolor? –Decía con un poco de ira aquel elegante joven-.

-No, no es así, ese es solo uno de los aspectos de la muerte y es lo que más conocemos, por eso es que la gente le tiene miedo…Sin embargo, para algunos la muerte es el descanso y la liberación: Por ejemplo para aquel enfermo de algo incurable o para aquel cuyo cuerpo ha sido desgastado por el paso de los años y se encuentra postrado en una cama perdiendo la capacidad de valerse por sí mismo…Todo depende del cristal con que se miren las cosas… -Respondió la anciana-.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente aquella anciana encontró a una jovencita solitaria sentada en una roca, con la mirada triste y entonces le saludó:<p>

-Buenos días niña…es muy temprano para estar tan triste no lo cree?

-Dígame…a dónde van los que fallecen?

-Bueno niña, eso depende de su religión. Según la religión católica, los muertos se van al paraíso o al infierno…dependiendo de cómo se hayan portado en esta vida…

-No hay algún otro sitio a donde ir?

-Sí, sí lo hay…pero tomando en cuenta la forma en que murieron.

Viendo el semblante de interrogación de aquella joven, la anciana procedió a explicarle:

-Según Los Aztecas, habían 3 lugares en el inframundo: El _Tlalocan_, el _Omeyocan_ y el _Mictlán_. El _Tlalocan_ es el paraíso de Tláloc, Dios de la lluvia, ahí van aquellos que mueren por causa del agua y la tormenta, también los niños que son sacrificados a un Dios, mejor dicho, que eran sacrificados. El Tlalocan es un lugar de reposo y de abundancia. El _Omeyocan_ es el paraíso del sol, regido por Huitzilopochtli, Dios de la Guerra, ahí llegan solo los guerreros muertos en combate, los prisioneros sacrificados y las mujeres que mueren en parto…

-Las mujeres también?

-Sí, porque las mujeres que mueren en parto son como los guerreros que mueren en combate y acompañan al sol desde el cenit hasta su ocultamiento por el poniente. Su muerte provocaba tristeza y también alegría, porque por su valentía, el sol las llevaba como compañeras. Estar en el Omeyocan es un privilegio, siempre hay festejos para el Sol con cantos y bailes. Los muertos que están ahí, después de cuatro años, vuelven al mundo, convertidos en aves de bello plumaje para seguir acompañando al Sol!

-Si mi madre murió cuando yo nací…entonces hay posibilidad de que ella esté ahí…-Dijo para sí misma con nostalgia esa joven-.

-Hay un lugar más: El _Mictlán_, ahí van quienes mueren de muerte natural y todos los demás difuntos. Ahí se encuentran Mictlantecuhtli y Mictecacíhuatl, señor y señora de la muerte. El Mictlán es un sitio muy oscuro, sin ventanas, del que ya no es posible salir.

-Entonces él está ahí! –Exclamó súbitamente la joven-.

En ese momento la anciana comprendió la tristeza de esa joven, quiso ser prudente y no preguntar nada hasta que ella fuera quien decidiera hablar, por lo tanto continuó su relato:

-Pero el camino para llegar al Mictlán es muy difícil. Para llegar a él, las almas deben transitar por nueve lugares del inframundo durante cuatro años. Para recorrer este camino, el difunto es enterrado con un perro, el cual le ayudará a cruzar el primer sitio: un río llamado Chignahuapan, luego el alma debe pasar entre dos montañas que se juntan, después debe cruzar la montaña de obsidiana; el cuarto lugar es donde sopla un viento helado que corta como si llevara navajas de obsidiana, el quinto es donde flotan las banderas, el sexto lugar es en el que cae una lluvia de flechas; El séptimo es donde están las fieras que comen corazones; luego debe pasar por estrechos lugares entre piedras y finalmente llega al noveno sitio: el Chignauhmictlan, lugar donde descansan o desaparecen las almas de los muertos. Aquí es donde deben llegar ante Mictlantecuhtli y entregarle como ofrenda atados de teas (antorchas) y cañas de perfume, algodón (_ixcátl_), hilos colorados y mantas. Los difuntos que van al Mictlán reciben como ofrenda, cuatro flechas y cuatro teas atadas con hilo de algodón en el altar de muertos.

La joven quedó sorprendida al terminar de escuchar el relato, se preguntaba en silencio si realmente aquel muchacho que tanto amó alguna vez, se encontraba en ese lugar llamado Mictlán, pero la anciana nuevamente interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Ah! olvidaba una cosa más: Hay trece cielos. En el cielo más alto se encuentran las almas de los niños que murieron antes de tener uso de razón, ahí existe un árbol que gotea leche de sus ramas y los alimenta; ahí se engendran las almas de los futuros hombres y volverán a este mundo cuando la raza que actualmente existe, sea destruida por el cataclismo final…De esa manera, la vida renacerá de la muerte!

Durante toda la noche no pudo dormir tranquila, una opresión en el pecho le obligaba a sentarse y tratar de respirar profundamente. Hubo un instante en que pronunció aquel nombre suavemente, entre un suspiro…y segundos después creyó escuchar muy cerca de su oreja que alguien correspondía a su llamado, que alguien decía el nombre de ella suave y dulcemente.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios días y pronto finalizaría ese mes; de alguna manera le emocionaba poder presenciar todos aquellos preparativos para la celebración de Día de Muertos…pero también crecía en su corazón la duda y un solo deseo que cada vez cobraba mayor fuerza: 'La vida renacerá de la muerte'…Eso dijo la anciana y esa frase es la que más se gravó en la mente de aquella dulce joven. Dudando un poco, volvió a buscar a la mujer mayor y casi en un susurro le preguntó:<p>

-Señora, recuerda lo que me comentó hace unos días sobre El Día de Muertos?

-Así es mi niña…qué duda tienes ahora? -Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa amable-.

-Usted dijo que 'la vida renacerá de la muerte' verdad?...Será posible que pueda uno recuperar al ser amado y perdido ya hace tiempo?...Me refiero a…

Bruscamente la mujer interrumpió a la chica con un tono de sorpresa y temor:

-No mi niña! Nunca ocupes tus pensamientos en algo como eso! Eso es profano, es perverso! Tu alma se condenará si siquiera piensas en ello! Los muertos, muertos están! No deben ser invocados ni molestados de ningún modo!...Además, como te dije antes, el alma que entra al Mictlán jamás vuelve a salir de ahí!

Los ojos de aquella joven, verdes como un par de esmeraldas, se llenaron de lágrimas y repentinamente, como en un ruego de auxilio, dijo:

-Me siento sola…No quiero seguir así! Es que acaso siempre tengo que quedarme sin lo que quiero? Quedarme sin las personas que quiero? Debo siempre cuidar de la felicidad de otros aunque yo me esté muriendo de tristeza?...Quiero tenerlo a mi lado! Quiero que vuelva!

-Sabes que eso es imposible!...Va contra toda ley!... Olvídate de esos pensamientos mi niña! Sé feliz con lo que ahora tienes! Sonríe y ve hacía adelante, deja ir el pasado, no te aferres a eso que ya no volverá! –Suplicaba la anciana tomándole de las manos-.

Candy lloraba en silencio, se sentía desesperada y muy sola. Cada vez que pensaba más y más en ello se convencía de que se volvería loca si continuaba así. Los días pasaron y ella cambió gradualmente, ya no se le veía sonreír sino que todo el tiempo estaba triste, con lágrimas en los ojos…y por momentos se tornaba temiblemente furiosa. Nadie comprendía ese cambio tan radical, tampoco nadie se atrevía a preguntárselo pues prefirieron pensar que era algo pasajero y que pronto volvería a ser la misma Candy de siempre: alegre, risueña, amable, generosa…No sabían cuán lejos estaba de volver a aparecer aquella rubia de ojos verdes que tanto extrañaban.

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes ella permaneció aislada, parecía haber perdido todo interés en lo que ocurría a su alrededor y se negaba a permitir que alguien siquiera intentara penetrar en sus pensamientos.<p>

-Es hermoso ese relicario de plata! A mi abuela Martha le encantará!

-Ah sí? Pues creo que no podrás llevárselo porque yo lo acabo de comprar.

-Pero Candy dijiste que no te interesaba tenerlo! Sabías que Patty iba a pagarlo!

-Pues lo lamento Annie, he cambiado de opinión. El relicario es mío y no pienso deshacerme de él. –Dijo fríamente y salió de aquella tienda-.

Sí, era solo un tonto relicario…que más tarde Candy botó al bote de basura; Había dado franca muestra de egoísmo con algo tan simple. Annie estaba preocupada, pues hasta donde ella recordaba, su amiga jamás le había quitado nada a nadie y al contrario: Cedía lo poco o mucho que tenía.

-Candy qué te sucede? Has cambiado en estos últimos días…

-No me pasa nada…simplemente que esta soy yo!...Es que acaso es malo que me muestre tal cual soy?

-Pero Candy…

-Estoy harta de fingir siempre estar feliz! Estoy harta de que la gente siempre quiera verme con una sonrisa en el rostro! He llegado al punto de que ya no sé si esa sonrisa la tengo porque realmente la siento…o porque se ha convertido en una especie de máscara con la que me es menos difícil soportar la soledad!

Annie observaba a aquella joven con la que había compartido prácticamente toda su vida, notó que sus ojos no eran los mismos, habían perdido su característico brillo, ahora se veían opacos y con una mirada gélida; Se preguntaba si sería posible que alguien cambiara radicalmente de la noche a la mañana.

-Porqué pones esa cara? Te sorprende darte cuenta de que aún cuando fuimos criadas en el mismo lugar, realmente no me conoces ni sabes nada de mi? Qué me dirás? Me dirás que me comprendes? Que te imaginas cuán mal me siento?...Cómo podrías tú siquiera imaginarlo? Si jamás has experimentado lo que yo!

Nuevamente Annie bajaba la cabeza, las palabras de Candy eran duras…pero tenían algo de verdad. No podía decir nada más, no podía dar excusa a eso que le reclamaba la rubia, solo atinó a alejarse y dejarla sola, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba realmente.

* * *

><p>Cayendo aún más en el abismo de desesperanza y tristeza en que se encontraba, Candy decidió volver a intentar que la anciana le explicara aquella forma de recuperar al ser querido que perdió, pero fue en vano. Resignada a que no podría modificar nada, sintió una mano que la jalaba y entonces la conoció:<p>

-Niña, yo tengo lo que usted quiere, yo puedo ayudarla en eso que usted tanto pide… Aunque…si tanto desea que eso suceda…tal vez a cambio perderá su paz interna…Se condenará por toda la eternidad!

-Usted?...Quien es usted?

-Mi nombre es Micap…Bueno, solo llámeme Mica; Yo conozco la forma de hacerle volver…Pero es complicado…además hay un precio que debe pagar…

-No permitiré que él vuelva a separarse de mi lado! Nadie me lo volverá a quitar! Quiero que él siempre esté conmigo, que siempre esté a mi lado, que pase lo que pase él jamás se aleje de mi!

-Señorita, está segura de que sabe lo que está diciendo? –Dijo la mujer con horror- Si alguien no pudo quedarse a nuestro lado es porque su destino no era así!...Usted quiere modificar eso? El precio que tendrá que pagar será demasiado alto!

-Basta! Simplemente dígame qué debo hacer y lo haré! Mi familia tiene demasiado dinero! Puede comprar lo que se le antoje! -Decía Candy apretando sus puños-.

-Es que no se trata de 'comprar' exactamente!

-Ya le dije que mi familia puede pagar lo que sea!

En la mente de la mujer resonó con fuerza esa frase y entonces accedió a dar la información que le pedía la joven y con tono apagado respondió:

-Si su familia 'puede pagar lo que sea' y a usted no le importa…entonces que así sea.

La joven rubia ignoró ese último comentario pero en cambio escuchó con atención las instrucciones que le daban. Su atención estaba inmersa en todo aquello que simplemente no notó que otras dos personas, desde distintos puntos, escuchaban también esa 'información'.

Continuará...


	2. Volviendo a tí

2. Volviendo a tí.

Esa misma noche salió de su habitación y se aseguró de que nadie la siguiera. Caminó por la oscura calle central hasta salir del pueblo, todo en silencio y en completa oscuridad, solo se escuchaba el aullar de algunos perros, uno que otro cuervo moverse entre las ramas y el croar de los sapos. Finalmente se detuvo frente a una enorme reja de hierro que no era más que la entrada al cementerio:

-He llegado! Ahora debo conseguir lo que esa mujer dijo…

Y sin temor entró en ese lugar, buscó aquella sepultura que ya antes había visto, la sepultura de un hombre que pocos días antes había fallecido…y comenzó a cavar.

-No fue profundo el agujero en el que lo metieron, pero es cansado hacer esto sola!

Después de un rato de cavar finalmente la pala chocó con algo duro: Era el féretro! Por unos segundos estuvo a punto de correr y dejar todo así…pero había llegado ya más lejos de lo que creyó y no podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Con un martillo sacó los clavos y retiró la cubierta, entonces un olor fétido, a carne podrida, le invadió la nariz. Tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar, se colocó unos guantes y sin mirar hacia el interior palpó cuidadosamente lo que fue el pecho de aquel hombre: Sintió aquella piel en trozos dura como cartón y en trozos suave como una masa de papel mojado, fue subiendo las costillas una a una con sus dedos hasta llegar a las clavículas y después al cuello; Palpó lo que fue su rostro, que ahora comenzaba a mostrar la dentadura ya sin labios…repentinamente su dedo pareció percibir que la mandíbula de aquel que en vida fuera un hombre, se movía y atrapaba su dedo índice!

-Ahhh! –Gritó ella tirando con fuerza y después cayendo con brusquedad hacia atrás- El guante se atoró…no pasa nada…fue el guante que se atoró solamente!

Se repitió eso una y otra vez y ya cuando se hubo tranquilizado miró a su alrededor: Aún estaba aparentemente sola en ese tétrico lugar. Comprobó que no sería fácil obtener lo que necesitaba y nuevamente volvió al abdomen de ese cadáver…pero esta vez introdujo una pequeña navaja justo debajo de las costillas del lado izquierdo y cerca del esternón. Con movimientos bruscos y veloces hizo trizas lo poco que quedaba de piel y siguió hacia adentro rompiendo músculos y vísceras hasta llegar al diafragma que también perforó. Luego por ese hueco introdujo su delgada mano y envolvió en su palma ese órgano que apenas si le cabía.

Lo agarró con fuerza y tiró de él hacia afuera para liberarlo de todos aquellos conductos que lo sujetaban a su lecho. Le urgía sacarlo lo antes posible y por eso tiró de él con más fuerza sin importarle terminar de desgarrar las entrañas de aquel cuerpo. Tal era la descargar de adrenalina en ella que, súbitamente sintió que ese corazón en su puño latía nuevamente como solía hacerlo tan solo hace unos días antes de que el dueño muriera! A punto estuvo de tirarlo! Pero nuevamente recordó su objetivo:

-Debo tener este corazón y luego me faltará conseguir lo demás…

Finalmente regresó a la Posada, llevaba el corazón en la mano (literalmente) y sin perder tiempo empacó sus cosas y salió de ahí.

* * *

><p>-Que se ha ido? –Decía Archie sin poder comprender lo que sucedió-<p>

-Durante estos días estuvo comportándose muy extraña…Ya no parecía la misma Candy…-Dijo Annie con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-Tal vez es mejor regresar. Elisa tampoco está aquí, se fue y ni siquiera me avisó. –Dijo Neil en tono serio y prudente, el cual jamás le habían escuchado-.

Entonces Archie y Annie buscaron a Patty para volver a Estados Unidos…pero solo encontraron una breve nota:

-No es posible! Mira Archie! Patty también…

-Se ha ido…solo dice que la disculpemos, que todo esto del día de muertos le ha recordado mucho a Stear y prefiere volver a casa.

-Pobre Patty…estuvimos poniendo tanta atención al cambio de Candy que nos olvidamos por completo de ella –Dijo Annie sin poder evitar sentir culpa-.

De esa manera, solo Archie, Annie y Neil volvieron a Estados Unidos. Cierto es que los días de ese viaje pasaron como una ráfaga de viento, pero nunca imaginaron que su regreso sería así, tan lleno de altibajos y cargando cada uno con su propia dosis de melancolía. Afortunadamente al llegar a la mansión Andley encontraron a Elisa y Candy…pero y Patty?

-Candy! Me alegra ver que estás bien! Porqué te fuiste sin decirnos nada? Estábamos preocupados por ti! –Reclamó Archie-.

-Desde cuando debo dar explicaciones de lo que hago?...Simplemente me cansé de estar ahí y quise volver –Respondió fríamente-.

-Candy, Archie, por favor no discutan -Suplicó Annie y luego preguntó- Patty está aquí también?

-Sí…aquí estoy –respondió mientras bajaba las escaleras- Discúlpenme…no quise echarles a perder el viaje…aunque veo que no solo yo decidí volver sola –dijo mirando a Candy y a Elisa que apenas asomaba la cabeza desde el comedor-.

Todos regresaron a casa, a sus actividades rutinarias: estudios, trabajo, reuniones familiares, negocios, etc. Ella seguía con esa nostalgia en su corazón, parecía esperar que algo ocurriese pronto, deseaba tanto volver a verle, ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensaba en lo que pudo haber sido de sus vidas juntos si no hubiese partido de este mundo demasiado pronto…

-Terry no pudo quedarse conmigo…pero si tú hubieses estado vivo…tal vez no hubiese ido a ese colegio, no hubiese salido de aquí…no lo hubiese conocido a él…y hubiésemos podido estar juntos siempre tú y yo…

En ese momento, Otra chica en su respectiva habitación, también permanecía meditabunda y en silencio, entrelazaba sus manos en una especie de ruego y miraba al cielo:

-Ojalá pudieras volver…Ha pasado tanto tiempo!...Te extraño…No puede haber nada de malo en desear el regreso del ser amado…

Mientras, ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Neil trataba de saber lo que le ocurría a su hermana:

-Elisa me puedes decir porqué demonios regresaste sola? Estaba preocupado!

-Déjame en paz Neil. No hice nada malo! Además Candy y Patty también regresaron solas!

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche cayó una tormenta terrible, la energía eléctrica falló y todo quedó en penumbra, apenas se dirigía a su habitación y unos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta, temerosa dudó en abrir, pero nuevamente los golpes se hicieron presentes. Con cautela se acercó a la puerta y con débil voz preguntó:<p>

-Quién es?

-Abran la puerta –Respondió una voz masculina áspera y medio apagada-.

Súbitamente la puerta se abrió y un relámpago iluminó el lugar, entonces vio algo que casi le provoca un desmayo: Frente a ella estaba un joven vestido con harapos, completamente empapado, pálido como el papel, con la boca abierta como si se ahogara y tratara inútilmente de llenar sus pulmones de aire, temblando de frio, con las manos engarruñadas y las piernas amenazando doblarse.

-Quién es usted?...No me haga daño por favor! -Gritó horrorizada Annie-.

Los gritos despertaron a todos y acudieron rápidamente a la entrada, lo que vieron los dejó congelados! Nadie pudo articular palabra alguna inicialmente, pues frente a Annie se encontraba una persona idéntica a otra que hace mucho había dejado de existir! Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, era Candy quien trataba de recobrar la compostura y mantener su mente fría:

-"Dios mío! No puede ser!…es algo increíble!" –Pensó para sí misma, luego, tomó valor para decir lo que creyó más adecuado- Pase por favor, debe usted estar empapado, la tormenta es terrible…

Y sin más, le extendió la mano señalando el camino para ese joven que no decía ni una palabra y permanecía con la mirada fija, con sus pensamientos lejos, en otro lugar… Finalmente Archie decidió hablar:

-De…de donde viene joven? -Preguntó tratando de controlar aquel escalofrío que comenzaba a corroerle el alma-.

-No lo sé…todo es confuso…No recuerdo nada…Mi mente…está en blanco… -Respondió monótonamente aquél-.

-Será posible que seas…No, eso es imposible! Imposible! Eres un impostor verdad? De donde has salido? –Dijo Neil perdiendo los estribos-.

-Basta! Este hombre necesita que lo ayudemos, a juzgar por sus ropas, creo que ha estado caminando mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia –Agregó Patty sin inmutarse pese a que todos los demás estaban paralizados y sorprendidos-.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente una de las chicas fue quien salió de su habitación a primera hora de la mañana y ordenó a la servidumbre atender debidamente a aquel joven que había llegado la noche anterior:<p>

-"Ayer no quise decir nada porque no estaba segura pero…qué dirán todos cuando lo vean nuevamente y sepan quién es?...No, no deben saber lo que sucede en realidad...Las casualidades existen y ésta será una casualidad más" –Pensó para sí misma-.

Luego se introdujo en aquel cuarto que no había sido tocado desde que él se había marchado; Los muebles, las cortinas, la decoración…todo estaba tal como él lo había dejado. Solo se realizaba limpieza de la habitación cada cierto tiempo pero la servidumbre tenía estrictamente prohibido mover o sacar cualquier cosa de ahí. Sus ropas se lavaban con cierta periodicidad también, siempre cuidando que todo estuviera impecable y en buenas condiciones, como si él volviera a usar todo eso alguna vez…

-Con esto bastará…Se verá perfecto…

Justo a la hora del desayuno todos acudieron al comedor y súbitamente apareció ella con él en el umbral de la entrada. Al mirar a aquellas dos personas, los demás quedaron estupefactos, sin palabras…Pero Candy no pudo permanecer más tiempo inmóvil y fría en su silla. Esta vez no pudo evitar el impulso que dictó su corazón e inmediatamente corrió hacia él y quiso estrecharlo en sus brazos pero la otra persona se lo impidió:

-Aléjate de él! Cómo te atreves? -Gritó Elisa sujetándose fuertemente al brazo de él-.

-Es An…Anthony! Ha vuelto! Ha vuelto! -Las lágrimas comenzaban a ahogarle la voz-.

Archie trató de sujetarla y tranquilizarla, igual que Candy, él también pensó lo mismo pero racionalmente sabía que eso era imposible:

-Candy por Dios tranquilízate!...Él no puede ser Anthony. Anthony esta muerto y los muertos no regresan!

Candy no pudo articular palabra alguna, boquiabierta solo atinaba a mirar a aquel hombre cuya apariencia era idéntica a aquel chico rubio que en su infancia le robó el corazón: Anthony Brower.

-Tienes razón Archie…es solo que se le parece tanto!…Disculpe mi reacción por favor –Dijo dirigiéndose hacia ese joven y tratando de recuperar la compostura- es que usted se parece demasiado a…a alguien que quise mucho.

Ese joven la miró en silencio, con unos ojos fríos y sin saber qué decir exactamente solo agregó:

-Lamento haberle causado esta confusión.

Todos volvieron a la mesa y se dedicaron a desayunar, sin embargo aquel personaje -cuyo nombre aún no conocían- permanecía inmóvil y con la mirada fija en el plato de sopa.

-Se siente mal? No desea comer? –Preguntó Patty al observar que él ni siquiera tocaba la comida-.

-No quiero comer ahora…Disculpen.

Durante los días siguientes, el joven se mostraba ausente, con la mirada perdida, solo permanecía pegado a Elisa y ella a su vez trataba de evitar que él tuviera contacto con alguien más.

-Tu sabes quién soy?

-Puede ser…Porqué tienes prisa por saber?

-No recuerdo nada…todo lo que hay aquí me parece extraño…como si nunca lo hubiese visto…y a la vez me parece…tan familiar.

-Querido! Si dices que tu memoria no funciona por ahora, será mejor darte un nuevo nombre…Veamos, qué te parece si te llamo 'Armand'?

-'Armand'?...Ese será mi nombre desde hoy?

-Así es…Yo te enseñaré justo lo que debes saber…ni más ni menos.

Y entonces Elisa acaparó desde ese momento a ese joven, todo el tiempo estaban juntos; 'Armand' simplemente cumplía los caprichos de ella y le obedecía casi automáticamente. Mientras Candy observaba a cierta distancia lo que ocurría cada día y decepcionada llegaba a una conclusión:

-No puede ser Anthony…él era amable con Elisa…pero no gustaba de ella…y al parecer Armand está muy contento a su lado.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unos días desde que Armand llegó a la familia Andley; Todo permaneció tranquilo, sin embargo la aparente actitud mansa que tenía ese joven, solo era externamente, porque dentro de su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer ciertas imágenes que inicialmente interpretó como algo ajeno a él. Y un día comenzaron a suceder ciertas cosas inexplicables…<p>

-Porqué hay tanto alboroto?

-La gente está muy asustada joven Archie! Es que acaso no sabe lo que ha ocurrido en el cementerio de la ciudad?

-No. Qué cosa puede suceder ahí como para que todo el mundo se vuelva loco?

-Desde hace unos días han comenzado a encontrar tumbas profanadas! Y ya son cinco! Pero es algo un poco extraño joven…

Archie no dijo nada y esperó a que su chofer continuara su relato:

-Todas las tumbas que han sido profanadas son de personas sepultadas recientemente…Pero no se roban objetos…sino que encuentran a los cadáveres con el pecho abierto…y les falta el corazón!

-Que cosa tan horrible! Solo un loco o un enfermo podría hacer semejante cosa!

Lo que la gente ignoraba es que aún faltaban más tumbas profanadas por encontrar. A partir de ese día fue apareciendo diariamente una tumba abierta a cuyo cadáver le faltaba el corazón; Finalmente sumaron nueve y al parecer aquel que realizaba semejantes actos abominables cesó en su actividad.

Al término del primer mes desde que Armand llegó, una noticia sacudió al clan de los Andley pues uno de sus integrantes falleció repentinamente:

-Quién era él Archie?

-No lo conocía muy bien Candy…Has de saber que nuestra familia está compuesta por muchas personas…y a la gran parte no las he visto desde hace muchos años…

-Pero cómo es que murió? –Preguntó Annie intrigada-.

-Solo dicen haberlo encontrado en la bañera, al parecer se trató de un suicidio…El pobre se cortó las venas y se desangró. Patético no?

-Neil dices las cosas de manera tan fría que me asustas –Intervino Candy-.

-Pero hay algo extraño…además del corte de venas, tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo y al lado se encontró un espejo roto…suponen que usó un trozo de cristal para cortarse todo el cuerpo…pero me pregunto en qué cabeza cabe producirse tanto dolor a sí mismo…-Finalizaba Neil ahora con tono de verdadera preocupación-.

Desafortunadamente un mes después nuevamente comenzaron a encontrar tumbas profanadas, una cada día, otra vez nadie podía dar explicación a lo ocurrido y pese a que la policía vigiló el lugar, simplemente no pudieron encontrar al responsable de eso. Peor aún, nuevamente fallecía otro miembro de la familia Andley:

-No puede ser! Quién pudo haber hecho algo así? –Decía Candy con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-No lo sé…pero no hay duda, el cuerpo que encontraron en el establo...era el del padre de Anthony.

El hallazgo lo hizo uno de los jornaleros que comenzó a hacer sus labores en la mañana y al entrar al establo percibió el olor de algo que se quemaba; Rápidamente entró y justo al fondo observó un 'bulto', inicialmente creyó que se trataba de algún animal, sin embargo al acercarse más descubrió que era una persona! El cuerpo se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la pared, las piernas dobladas, los brazos como si tratara de cubrirse el rostro…pero toda la cabeza era ya solo una calavera! Estaba completamente quemado! Lograron reconocerlo por las ropas que usaba, su anillo matrimonial en su dedo anular izquierdo y por supuesto, la complexión del cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Por si fuera poco, en la mansión Andley comenzaron a suceder cosas que simplemente no tenían explicación alguna y entonces cada uno de los que se encontraba en esa casa comenzó a vivir su propia pesadilla…<p>

Esa noche quiso tomar un baño de agua caliente, saberse sola le provocaba cierta tranquilidad pero irónicamente también cierto temor. Se desnudó y se metió a la tina, sumergió todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza, respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos; Todo estaba aparentemente en silencio…pero pocos segundos después comenzó a escuchar susurros incomprensibles que gradualmente se hicieron más audibles:

-"Profano"…"Profano"…"Profano"…"PROFANO"…

-Quién entró? –Preguntó Patty asustada-.

Al no obtener respuesta iba a ponerse su bata de baño…pero justo en ese momento vio una sombra a través de la cortina plástica que separaba la bañera del resto; Entonces jaló una toalla y se cubrió al mismo tiempo que sacaba la cabeza para ver quién estaba con ella…Sin embargo, descubrió que se encontraba completamente sola!

Nerviosamente volvió a sumergirse en la bañera y cerró los ojos, tratando de convencerse de que su imaginación le hacía malas jugadas…Pero unos segundos después sintió ligeros cosquilleos en todo su pecho, mismos que enseguida se extendieron a todo su cuerpo; Inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y con una mezcla de horror y nauseas vio que estaba sumergida, no en agua, sino en una bañera llena de gusanos! Todo su cuerpo enterrado entre un montón de pequeños y blanquecinos gusanos como los que aparecen en la basura o en la carne putrefacta!

Quiso salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero repentinamente detrás de la cortina apareció un rostro ensangrentado, con los ojos completamente negros y con la boca abierta como si gritara!...Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ese rostro era idéntico al suyo!

-"Sorprendida?…Así es como quieres terminar?" –Preguntó aquel tenebroso rostro-.

Y en seguida la verdadera Patty volvió a sentir un cosquilleo en sus brazos…y vio claramente que aparecían múltiples úlceras purulentas y a través de ellas emergían pequeños gusanos sanguinolentos, devorando su carne con avidez!

-Auxilioooo! –Gritó sintiendo que aquellos gusanos comenzaban a moverse dentro de todo su cuerpo-.

Todos acudieron a su llamado y hallaron a Patty agitándose dentro de la bañera con la cortina plástica que se había desprendido y desgarrado. Difícilmente pudieron sacarla de ahí y tranquilizarla:

-Era horrible! Yo lo vi! Era mi rostro! Cubierto de sangre! Los gusanos! Por favor sáquenme de aquí!–Decía entre sollozos-.

Sin embargo nada de lo que mencionó se encontraba en esa habitación. Le dijeron que simplemente se encontraba muy tensa y probablemente se quedó dormida en la bañera por unos segundos y lo que creyó ver había sido producto de una breve pesadilla…pero obviamente Patty no estaba de acuerdo.

-Candy te aseguro que no miento! Sé que me vi a mi misma!

-Pero porqué verías algo así?

-Candy yo…recuerdas que cuando Stear murió yo…quise morir?...Últimamente he pensado que si yo muriese podría estar con él… -Confesó al fin-.

-Patty…Tanto lo extrañas?

-Es que acaso tú de verdad has olvidado a Anthony?

Candy no pudo responder y decidió esperar en silencio hasta que se quedara dormida, después salió de esa habitación.

-"El dolor de Patty es inmenso…así como lo es mi dolor…y lo que dice haber visto…es como si su deseo de alguna manera se le cumpliese al menos en parte…" -Pensó Candy-.

* * *

><p>Después de varios días de lo ocurrido, Annie se encontraba temerosa, sin embargo reconocía que lo que Patty mencionaba era irracional. Terminó de ponerse su pijama y se acostó, apagó la última luz que era la de una lámpara junto a su cama y entonces comenzó a dormir. Minutos después empezó a sentir un frío que cada vez se hacía más intenso, finalmente no pudo soportar más y decidió levantarse para traer un cobertor…fue entonces cuando vio aquello!<p>

-Ahhhh! –Fue un único grito desgarrador y enseguida sintió un dolor agudo que le obligó a llevarse una mano al pecho y se desmayó-.

Poco después Archie entraba desesperado a la habitación, seguido de los demás; Encontraron a Annie inconsciente en su cama, pero cuando Candy la revisó, su rostro palideció:

-Rápido Archie ayúdame a colocarla boca arriba!

-Qué le pasa Candy?

-Su corazón no late! Se ha detenido! –Dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz-.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola a todas, bienvenidas, gracias por leer esta historia, espero que este segundo capítulo les haya dejado con dudas jojojo. Chispas, perdí mucho tiempo tratando de que este capítulo me quedara con el mismo número de letras que el primero...pero de todas maneras quedó más largo, sin contar mis notas finales, sorry. Respondiendo reviews en el orden en que los recibí:<p>

Rakelluvre, oye qué buenas observaciones tan certeras! Los Dioses son caprichosos...y no siempre obtienes lo que esperas! El caso es que eso lo entenderá a la perfección nuestra protagonista. Jaja me hiciste reír con eso de que Candy siempre fue una mensa jejeje yo pienso lo mismo pues a mí tampoco me pareció lógico eso!

Parnaso! Me da gusto encontrarte nuevamente aquí, bueno no sé si es de verdad un minific o "medio-fic" jeje pero en realidad es corto, solo que lo dividí en capítulos programando terminar el día de muertos...pero creo que me saldrán más de 3 capítulos o_o Así es, "Candita" nuevamente hará un caos y esta vez no sé cómo lo vaya a resolver! Ya leí tu minific y me encantó, ciertamente no soy muy romántica pero de vez en cuando pruebo un poquito de todo jeje. Además tu escrito me gustó mucho porque refleja fielmente el montón de telarañas mentales que alguna vez todas las chicas nos hacemos!

Sandra, un gusto tenerte aquí, espero que este capítulo también te haya dejado en...suspenso.

Rossy Jimenez, ya he resuelto tu duda en este capítulo. Qué te pareció?

Lucero, gracias por tus palabras, espero me acompañes en esta historia hasta el final jeje.

Lizzig! Con este capítulo habrás comprobado que hiciste una observación muy acertada respecto a "alguien del inframundo" jeje. Leí tu review en mi otra historia, me alegra que te haya gustado, yo también opino lo mismo sobre los sueños jeje Respecto al Candy-mundo, trato de hacer algo diferente aunque no a todas las personas les pueda agradar el curso "peculiar" de mis historietas, cada cabeza es un mundo jeje.

Gema Grandchester, hola nuevamente, tienes razón es un tema delicado, pero veremos qué resulta jeje.

Brower Alhely, trato de hacer algo diferente, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Tamy White, bueno aquí tienes la segunda entrega, qué te pareció? Calma, no hay que llegar a extremos violentos, si aparece algún moralista mejor lo invitamos a retirarse jeje.

Terry780716, me da gusto encontrarte por aquí! Creo que ya he respondido tu duda en este capítulo jeje Saludos!

Si hay alguien anónimo que sigue esta historia y le gusta, ojalá se anime a hacermelo saber.

Cuidense mucho.


	3. Secretas Intenciones

3. Secretas Intenciones.

Candy comenzó a realizar maniobras de resucitación obligando al corazón de Annie a funcionar nuevamente, sin embargo los segundos pasaban y no obtenía respuesta alguna.

-No Annie! Por favor no te vayas! Escúchame Annie!...Annie NO!–Dijo con desesperación Candy y al mismo tiempo golpeó con su puño fuertemente el pecho de su amiga-.

Como si de un milagro se tratase, el corazón de Annie comenzó a latir nuevamente. Archie llamó inmediatamente al médico de cabecera y unas horas más tarde ya todos se encontraban más tranquilos.

-Gracias por salvar mi vida Candy…

-Sentí mucho miedo…Pero afortunadamente estás aquí…Creo que debes descansar…

-No por favor, no me dejes sola!

-Qué sucede Annie? Dime qué pasó?

Annie palideció, se sujetó con fuerza a la mano de Candy y lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir.

-Fue horrible Candy!...No sé si fue sueño o no…pero era tan real!...Lo vi! Con mis propios ojos lo vi!

Y comenzó a narrarle todo aquello que en cuestión de segundos vio: Al fondo de su habitación, muy cerca del techo, estaba el cuerpo de una mujer que pendía colgada de una soga en su cuello, el cabello oscuro cayendo sobre el rostro, la piel blanca como el papel, vestida con una bata de dormir, los pies desnudos, mostrando unas largas uñas que más bien parecían garras tanto de manos como de pies! Súbitamente la cabeza de esa mujer se levantó para mirar a Annie!

-Oh Dios mío! Fue tan horrible su rostro! No tenía ojos y escurría sangre de sus cuencas!...Pero lo que me produjo el mayor horror fue que…

-Qué Annie? Dime por favor qué?

-Su rostro era mi rostro! Era yo la que colgaba de esa soga! Era yo! Y con una horrible voz me dijo: "Esto es lo que deseas hacer no es así?"...Inmediatamente grité…pero un dolor en el pecho me impidió continuar! No me dejes sola por favor! Siento que si me quedo sola, nuevamente aparecerá!..O tal vez seré yo quien pierda la razón y termine haciendo eso mismo que vi!

-Annie es que acaso tu has pensado en…

-Seguramente recuerdas el día de mi adopción…y el día en que te pedí que no me quitaras a Archie…todo eso me hace sentir muy culpable, si yo no existiera tu podrías…

-No digas esas cosas! No te dejaré sola Annie!

La voz de Candy temblaba, nunca pensó que Annie pudiese siquiera imaginar algo así; Tal vez, después de todo, ella tampoco conocía tanto a Annie como creía. También estaba convencida de que algo extraño sucedía en la casa; Primero Patty, ahora Annie…quién será el siguiente?

* * *

><p>Un mes tras otro pasó, con nueve tumbas profanadas cada vez y además la muerte de miembros de la familia Andley…era demasiado para tratarse de simples 'casualidades'; Parecía más bien como si el objetivo fuera desaparecer gradualmente a todos los de esa familia.<p>

Pero también había algo más que le preocupaba: Sinceramente no sabía qué pensar de todo lo que había ocurrido con las chicas; Por supuesto no pensaba que inventaban esas cosas…pero todo le parecía tan…irreal. Esa noche no pudo dormir y a decir verdad tenía hambre pues no había querido cenar. Vio su reloj que marcaba las 3am y aceptó que no podría esperar hasta la hora de desayunar, así que decidió bajar a la cocina y ser él mismo quien se preparara un bocadillo.

Todo se encontraba en completa oscuridad y jamás había sentido miedo al caminar así…pero esta vez era diferente, se sentía inseguro, como si alguien caminara justo detrás suyo. En ocasiones casi cedió a la tentación de voltear, pero riéndose de sí mismo consideró que su "temor" era absurdo y continuó caminando hasta la cocina.

-Qué hambre tengo!...Pero creo que un sandwich de salchicha será suficiente…

Se dirigió al refrigerador y en cuanto lo abrió…dio un brinco hacia atrás, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y palideció completamente al ver aquello!

-Dios mío! Pero qué es todo esto? –Decía mientras observaba el interior-.

El refrigerador no estaba lleno de verduras y frutas como debía ser, sino que tenía pedazos de un cuerpo que al parecer era humano pues alcanzaba a ver un pie y una cabeza colocados lateralmente!

Sin poder soportar más aquella horrible visión cerró bruscamente el refrigerador…

-Cómo es posible que esté esto aquí?...No puede ser!...Debe tratarse de una broma…o mejor dicho una pesadilla!

Tratando de controlarse y dudando un poco, segundos después volvía a acercarse al refrigerador, se negaba a creer que lo que vio hace unos instantes fuera algo real; Todo eso escapaba de toda lógica. Nuevamente lo abrió lentamente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y después mirando gradualmente a su interior…Pero solo encontró verduras y frutas…todo en perfecto orden y sin pizca de sangre o carne humana.

-Probablemente aluciné…Sí, eso debe ser…Todo esto de Annie y Patty me tiene tan absorto que…ya no sé ni lo que veo!

Y con sus manos temblorosas procedió a sacar unas salchichas; Tan preocupado estaba Archie por todo lo que ocurría recientemente que mientras preparaba su sandwich, hablaba consigo mismo en voz baja. Finalmente, dispuesto ya a comerse lo que había preparado, dio un enorme mordisco…y sintió que las salchichas no eran tan suaves como se supone que deben ser…

-Qué raro…desde cuando estas salchichas tienen hueso? -Decía mientras sacaba de su boca aquello que trató de masticar-.

Pero en seguida arrojó al suelo lo que extrajo! Abrió su sandwich y descubrió con horror que en vez de salchichas habían unos trozos rectangulares de aspecto grisáceo, rígidos y fríos, en cuyo extremo tenían uñas!...Eran dedos humanos mutilados!

-No!...Esto no puede ser verdad!...No es real!

Súbitamente el refrigerador se abrió solo y aquella cabeza que estaba 'recostada' dentro, se giró rápidamente! Y entonces Archie quedó petrificado al ver que aquella cabeza, era SU propia cabeza!

-Nooo! No es real! No es real!

Y aquella cabeza abrió rápidamente sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente, mostró una risa sardónica y con voz espectral le dijo:

-"Saborea los últimos trozos de tu primo…siempre lo envidiaste" –Y entonces aquella cabeza se transformó en la cabeza de Anthony-.

-No es verdad! Amaba a Anthony!...Él era…Yo jamás…No! –Gritaba mientras caminaba despacio hacia atrás y sin darse cuenta tiraba trastos haciendo un enorme escándalo que por supuesto despertó a los demás-.

Súbitamente todos entraron a la cocina, con temor a encontrar lo peor, pero solamente vieron a Archie, sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y acurrucado en un rincón, los ojos parecían salírsele y sus labios temblaban.

-Archie! Archie responde! –Dijo Candy sacudiéndolo- Qué pasó?

-Son…dedos…son dedos…humanos! Yo no lo sabía!...Yo no haría algo así!

Revisaron aquello que señalaba con insistencia…pero solo encontraron 3 ó 4 salchichas a medio comer.

-Yo no lo envidiaba…yo no quería que le sucediera algo malo…Yo no quería quitarle lo que él tenía…

Archie balbuceaba todo eso una y otra vez, Candy y los demás lo llevaron a su habitación, trataron de tranquilizarlo y le acompañaron hasta que durmió.

-Qué creen que le haya sucedido?

-Tal vez bebió un poco y alucinó en la cocina, no debemos preocuparnos demasiado. –Dijo Neil despectivamente-.

-Sabes que Archie nunca bebe alcohol Neil!...Algo está pasando con nosotros, con esta casa pero porqué?

-No busques misterios donde no los hay Candy, tal vez ha sido algo que solo ustedes comieron porque Neil y yo estamos perfectamente bien.

-Elisa, si aún no les ha pasado nada, no significa que no vaya a pasarles, deben tener cuidado.

-Nos estás amenazando Patty?

-No Neil, solo digo que deben tener cuidado.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir…Al menos Armand no se despertó con el ruido que hicimos –finalizó Candy-.

* * *

><p>Después de esta pequeña "plática", todos volvieron a sus habitaciones. Todos estaban preocupados, aunque algunos solo por ellos mismos y otros por los demás. Neil entró a su recámara y…<p>

-Qué extraño. Todo esta oscuro…pero yo recuerdo perfectamente haber dejado encendida la luz…Dónde está el interruptor?

Con su mano palpó la pared y empezó a buscar el interruptor…repentinamente tocó algo frío y rígido que después lentamente se movió…era otra mano!

-Ahh! Quien está ahí?...Quién ha entrado a mi habitación?

Discretamente giró la perilla de la puerta para salir…pero ésta no se abrió. Tratando de no caer en pánico, se limitó a caminar pegado a la pared, volteaba hacia todas direcciones, abría sus ojos lo más que podía como si eso le ayudara a ver más en aquella oscuridad…Pero la oscuridad parecía hacerse más densa, como si quisiera dejarle ciego.

Notó que el silencio sepulcral era roto por un ruido tenue…como el de una respiración. Un sudor frío apareció en su frente y sus manos y piernas comenzaron a temblar…era casi como tener la seguridad de que aún cuando en esa oscuridad él no pudiera ver nada… algo o alguien sí lo veía perfectamente. Una vez más, quiso intentar averiguar quién estaba en esa habitación con él:

-Quién está ahí?...Todo esto es una broma de muy mal gusto… -Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación-.

Pero como respuesta solo hubo silencio...Luego de unos segundos más, escuchó algo que casi lo congeló: Aquella tenue respiración apareció justo detrás de su hombro izquierdo, muy cerca de su oreja! Sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás, con palabras escasas apenas pudo decir:

-Basta…no se esconda más...

Neil se moría de miedo, ni siquiera supo porqué había pedido que el intruso dejara de ocultarse…poco después la electricidad comenzó a parpadear...y a cada parpadeo, el intruso –que ya estaba justo detrás de Neil- se hacía más y más visible…Incapaz de voltear, solo pudo mirar a través del espejo…

-Por Dios! -Exclamó con temblorosa voz-.

Aquel que estaba detrás era una réplica exacta de él mismo! Solo que un poco más alto, los ojos rojos como el fuego, una sonrisa burlesca que mostraba colmillos, los labios azules, la piel marmórea y fría, las manos en forma de garras y una voz de ultratumba con la que lentamente le habló:

-"Te asustas de ti mismo? "

Y entonces aquella mano en forma de garra, le sujetó el cuello y lo presionó lentamente! Neil intentó liberarse pero al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, solo alcanzó a emitir un solo grito pidiendo ayuda!

-Neil abre la puerta! Neil! Neil contesta!

Candy y las chicas trataron de derribar la puerta pero todo fue en vano; Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió sola. Entraron rápidamente y encontraron a Neil en el suelo, inconsciente.

Después de algunos minutos lograron que volviera en sí; Su mirada era de franco terror y un sudor frío apareció en su rostro pero se negó a decirles detalladamente lo que le había pasado:

-Vi algo horrible…pero no sé como fue posible…

-Neil parece como si hubieses visto al demonio!

-Basta! Déjenme en paz!

Y salieron de su habitación. Más tarde Neil, sin poder ser capaz de dormir, encendió la luz y se miró en el espejo…Sería verdad? Aquello que vio, en parte humano, en parte monstruo, era él mismo realmente? Ese era el reflejo de su alma acaso?

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios meses más; La profanación de tumbas y las muertes en la familia Andley continuaron…pero está vez a alguien más cercano:<p>

-Señorita Elisa! Joven Neil!

-Qué pasa? –Preguntó ella a la mucama-

La desgracia les había alcanzado: El Señor Leagan había salido la noche anterior a dar un paseo e inexplicablemente aparecieron unos enormes perros negros de brillantes ojos rojos; Lo persiguieron hasta alcanzarlo rápidamente…El cuerpo del Señor Leagan (o mejor dicho, lo que quedó de él) fue encontrado en el bosque, alejado de su propiedad. Ninguno de sus familiares se atrevió siquiera a mirar los restos durante su sepelio.

Un mes después de eso, la policía nuevamente daba noticias terribles a Elisa y Neil Leagan: La Señora Leagan había sido encontrada en su recámara, sentada como una muñeca de trapo sobre la cama, completamente desnuda, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas pequeñas marcas negras que al principio confundieron con tinta, sin embargo al observarlas detenidamente, descubrieron que se trataban de pequeñas y múltiples quemaduras en forma de símbolos desconocidos, que solo podrían haber sido hechas con un hierro al rojo vivo!

Era demasiado para poder soportarlo…Elisa y su hermano habían permanecido un tanto aislados y cada vez se les veía más cansados, pálidos, demacrados; Se quedaron en la mansión Andley indefinidamente, parecía no haber palabras para poder darles el consuelo que necesitaban.

Elisa se tornó más huraña y difícil de tratar, pero todos supusieron que era a causa de la muerte de sus padres, sin embargo, solo ella sabía que ya desde hace algún tiempo había perdido la tranquilidad y un día…

Creyó cerrar bien su armario…sin embargo éste se abrió, distraídamente se acercó y se dispuso a cerrarlo por segunda vez, pero justo al tratar de cerrar la puerta percibió que algo obstaculizaba el cierre total y sin mirar adentro, introdujo su mano y con fuerza empujó todo aquello que estorbaba. Después, con una mano en la puerta y la otra apoyada en la pared insistió una y otra vez en cerrarlo, pero no lo logró…al tercer empujón súbitamente una mano descarnada y de largas uñas salió desde el interior del armario y le sujetó por la muñeca!

Dio un grito de horror y trató de zafarse inmediatamente, aquella mano era terrible tanto en apariencia como en fuerza. Cuando finalmente se liberó, se jaló con tal fuerza que fue lanzada hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, entre temor y sollozos reprimidos torpemente se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de ahí.

-Todo está en mi mente! Nada de eso es real! Nada de eso es real! –Se repetía una y otra vez-.

Lo cierto es que desde hace varios meses había estado experimentando "alucinaciones" y no hallaba explicación alguna a aquello…tampoco lo había comentado con nadie. No podía estar tranquila, no podía comer ni dormir porque la necesidad de mantenerse siempre alerta y lista para la huida, le habían desgastado inmensamente. Ni una sola noche dejaba de pensar en lo que había estado ocurriendo en la ciudad, en la mansión Andley…y en su familia.

-Ven mi amor…dónde estás amor? –Dijo una voz masculina, ronca y con un eco espectral-.

Entonces vio por el pasillo una silueta medio deforme que a cada paso se hacía más visible: Era Armand…pero un tanto diferente pues estaba vestido con harapos, con los huesos semidescarnados y lo poco que le quedaba de piel cayéndose a pedazos. Prácticamente en un parpadeo se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó fuertemente, ella sintió que en cualquier momento su corazón se detendría sin poder ser capaz de soportar verlo de frente.

-No me hagas daño por favor! Quiero que te vayas!

-Me temo que eso no es posible querida…Tú misma me llamaste, pediste que me quedara contigo para siempre…para siempre!…Todo comenzó desde aquel viaje…nunca debiste ir a ese maldito viaje! –Exclamó él con rencor-.

Y entonces forcejearon…ella logró zafarse de las manos de él y corrió hacía el jardín de rosas.

-Ayúdenme! No dejen que se me acerque! Nooo por favor!

-Elisa! Elisa de quien estás huyendo? Dime qué pasa? –Preguntó Candy alarmada-.

-Es otro…Es malo!

-Quién Elisa?

-Armand!...Es decir, Anthony!

-Entonces realmente es Anthony? –Y sus ojos brillaron como si la posibilidad de conseguir lo que deseaba estuviera al alcance de sus manos-.

-Sí!...Yo lo traje de regreso!

-Estas loca Elisa? Cómo es posible que hayas hecho algo así tú sola?

-Tú tienes la culpa!

-Que yo…? Pero cómo dices eso?

-Tú pediste a esa mujer que te dijera la manera de hacer regresar a los muertos!

-Estabas escuchando? Pero cómo?

-Yo estaba escondida detrás de la puerta! Escuché todo!...Sabía que tú eras demasiado cobarde para intentar hacer lo que te indicó…y entonces yo decidí hacerlo…

-Pero porqué?

-Es que acaso se te olvida que yo también quise mucho a Anthony?...Lo amaba y tú me lo quitaste! Desde que te conoció él me ignoró, dedicó todo su tiempo a estar contigo…Cuidaba demasiado de ti!...Esta vez quise traerlo solo para mi, para que se quedara conmigo siempre!

-Elisa has hecho algo muy malo!...Es que no escuchaste la advertencia de esa mujer?...Te has condenado para siempre!

-No me importó pagar ese precio por ver de nuevo a Anthony!...Pero ahora es distinto…Él regresó…pero no me ama, me odia!...Me odia! –Decía Elisa con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

Candy permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba las palabras de Elisa; No se atrevió a juzgarla ya que al verla a ella, se vio a sí misma pues también anhelaba tener a Anthony a su lado otra vez y no podía evitar sentir alegría al confirmar que efectivamente 'Armand' era Anthony. Su corazón palpitaba con mayor fuerza y rapidez, su deseo había sido concedido…pero definitivamente el precio era muy alto…y alguien lo tenía que pagar. No sabía qué debía hacer, deseaba que Anthony permaneciera…pero ¿Eso estaría bien? ¿Sería correcto arrancarlo del lugar donde ya descansaba y obligarlo a volver a un mundo a donde ya no pertenecía?...Tal vez, después de todo, si solo tomara en cuenta su deseo personal, esta vez podría ser feliz…¿Eso sería demasiado egoísta?

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Me adelanté un poco en la actualización porque en los siguientes dos días no podré hacerlo u_u Bueno, respondiendo reviews:<p>

() No me dejaste tu nombre pero, sorry, no era mi intención hacer devolver el almuerzo a nadie jeje. Bueno algunas de tus preguntas quedaron respondidas en este capítulo...al menos parcialmente jeje. Calma que al final te quedará muy claro todo el show!

Lucero, espero que nuevamente te haya asustado este otro capítulo jeje.

Carmen! Bienvenida, wow muchas gracias por los halagos: "Grotesco y aterrador", sip, justo lo que quería conseguir con "Profano" jeje. Pues ya ves que no fue Candy la que inició el "incendio" jejeje...pero como que no le vi muchas ganas de terminar con esto...Tú que crees?

Brower Alhely, creo que ahora ya no es propiamente "esclavo" de Elisa...pobrecilla, haber si no la despelleja viva!

Rakelluvre! Amiga querida tu anécdota me dejó un poco con "gallina de piel" (dice mi esposo)...no imagino la cara de tu esposo en ese momento jejeje. Me alegra que te guste este fic hasta ahora...después ya no sé decirte jojojo. Zombies eh? Así que mis poderes de leer la mente aún funcionan!

Enhil, Bienvenida. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Chispas pues espero no traumarte más con el desenlace de esta historia! (Te pido disculpa por adelantado). Me quedé pensando en lo que mencionaste de Anthony: "que nos robo el corazón"...

Mishell L.A.G. Bienvenida, Annie no se nos petateó está vez...pero estuvo muy cerca! Solo fue un sustito jeje. Qué te pareció este tercer episodio?

Parnaso! Querida amiga, sabía que no me fallarías con tu review para el capítulo anterior. Qué te pareció este tercer "round"? Como siempre, has acertado en el meollo de este asunto: Candy descubrirá si vale la pena realmente tanto apego al amor perdido. Así es, como verás Elisa ya se descubrió solita!...pero...Bueno, lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo jeje.

Karime! Bienvenida, pues ya has visto qué onda ahora con Anthony...parece ser que no está muy contento de que lo hayan hecho volver! Así es, precisamente quise publicarlo para estas fechas especiales. Planeaba que terminara justamente el 01 de noviembre pero...creo que saldrán dos capítulos más jeje.


	4. Voluntad Divina

4. Voluntad Divina.

Tratando de calmarse un poco, Elisa tomó aire y recordó lentamente y paso a paso lo que hizo aquella última noche que estuvo en ese pueblo en México y luego todo lo demás…

-Esa noche fui hasta el cementerio…pero me dio mucho miedo entrar…Así que regresé y le pagué a uno de los empleados de la posada para que me consiguiera el corazón de un cerdo…pensé que sería buen sustituto del corazón humano…Luego me fui del pueblo y regresé aquí…fui a la tumba de Anthony, comencé a cavar y di con el féretro…pero no tuve valor para abrirlo y solo coloqué el corazón de cerdo encima, enseguida me pinché un dedo y rocié unas pocas gotas de mi sangre…Repetí en voz alta las palabras que aquella mujer dijo…pero nada sucedió! Estuve esperando por más de tres horas y nada sucedió, así que volví a cubrir el féretro con tierra y volví a mi habitación…eso fue todo.

-Elisa cambiaste cosas del ritual! Tal vez por eso es que Anthony volvió distinto de como era en vida! Debemos buscar a esa señora nuevamente y preguntarle el modo de hacerlo volver a su descanso!

Candy se mordió los labios al pronunciar estas últimas palabras; se sentía confusa, su corazón estaba dividido entre dos sentimientos porque quería conservar a su lado a Anthony…pero también deseaba que él estuviera en paz. Aún no podía tomar una decisión, pero tenía que saber la manera de devolverlo al 'otro mundo' si es que finalmente decidía que así fuera.

En ese mismo instante llamaron a Neil, Archie, Annie y Patty para contarles todo lo que sucedía respecto a "Armand"…

-Increíble! No puedo creer lo que ambas están diciendo!

-Pues créelo Neil, porque eso es lo que en verdad sucedió.

-Cómo es posible que hayas hecho algo así Elisa? Hacer volver de su tumba a mi primo! Acaso has perdido la razón? –Evidentemente Archie estaba furioso-.

-Yo no hubiera sabido nada de ese rito si Candy no hubiese preguntado!

-Hubieras sido capaz de hacer algo así Candy? –Preguntó Annie con cierto temor-.

-La verdad es que en esos días me sentí muy sola…El día de muertos me hizo recordar a Anthony…quería estar con él…Lloré de rabia por nuestro desafortunado destino…y sí, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperarlo! –Dijo con vehemencia la joven- Yo también fui al cementerio esa noche en que Elisa fue…pero no me atreví a entrar…Me odié por ser tan cobarde y no realizar ese rito…Pero después…cuando esos días terribles pasaron…volví a pensar mejor las cosas…Es cierto que me siento sola, que habría deseado hacerle volver…pero tampoco quería molestarlo en su eterno descanso realmente –Dijo con tristeza-.

* * *

><p>Todos acordaron que debían regresar a México y buscar nuevamente a aquella mujer. Sin embargo otra sorpresa les aguardaba.<p>

-Dice que se llama 'Mica'?...Lo siento pero no hay nadie con ese nombre aquí en el pueblo.

-Esta seguro señor? –Preguntó Candy- Es que es muy importante que la encontremos!

-Estoy seguro. Tan seguro como que durante toda mi vida he vivido aquí y de sobra conozco a todos los que habitan este lugar –Concluyó el anciano-.

Decidieron preguntar a otras personas y durante todo el día caminaron sin descanso…pero no pudieron conseguir información sobre esa mujer. Casi oscurecía y aún no descubrían el modo de regresar a Anthony a su descanso. Elisa comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Neil guardaba silencio, estaba realmente preocupado por su hermana, Annie y Archie sentían que estaban experimentando una pesadilla y Patty se encontraba cabizbaja y en silencio, a decir verdad, después de ese viaje ella también había cambiado un poco…

-Yo soy la responsable…-Dijo poniéndose de pie frente a todos-.

-A qué te refieres Patty?

-Yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que ha sucedido!

Los ojos de Patty se llenaron de lágrimas y con voz entrecortada comenzó a hablar, todos la miraban atónitos, sin saber qué decir, qué pensar o qué hacer:

- Es triste darse cuenta de lo mucho que teníamos justo cuando ya lo hemos perdido…Pasamos la vida pensando y planeando el momento y día perfectos para disfrutar de aquellas cosas cotidianas con las personas a nuestro lado…pero desafortunadamente no sabemos si al día siguiente aún estarán con nosotros…

-Por qué dices eso Patty? –Preguntó Neil con un tono de incertidumbre y temor-.

-Cuando Mica le mencionaba el rito a Candy, Elisa no era la única que escuchaba a escondidas…Yo también estaba ahí, cerca de la ventana, por eso pude oír todo claramente…No sabía si Candy sería capaz de hacerlo…pero yo sí! -Y rompió en un llanto más intenso, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos para luego agregar- Extrañaba a Stear demasiado…Él se fue y me dejó sola! Quería que volviera conmigo!...Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que necesitaba…Así que esa misma noche fui al cementerio y desenterré el corazón de ese hombre que habían sepultado unos días antes, lo hice yo sola, a media noche, tal como Mica lo dijo. Luego regresé a la Posada e hice mis maletas y volví a la mansión Andley…Al llegar hablé con la Sra. Elroy sobre sus antepasados, le dije que quería visitar la cripta para conocer la nueva morada de Stear, por eso me dio las llaves…

Entonces, Patty narró todo claramente, de manera que casi pudieron visualizar la escena: Patricia O´Brien caminaba entre penumbras, tratando de no tropezar ni hacer demasiado ruido. Había conseguido las llaves de la cripta, sabía que desde hace un año los restos de Stear descansaban ahí y ya no en su sepulcro original.

Abrió el candado que resguardaba aquel enorme portal de hierro, despacio, muy despacio lo abrió, el rechinar de ese portal le calaba hasta los huesos. Cuando al fin estuvo abierto completamente, a tientas seguía pegada a la pared, con pasos lentos se adentró a aquel lugar. En el fondo habían varias vasijas, todas apiladas en riguroso orden; Algunas ya bastante viejas y polvosas, otras un poco más nuevas…

-No logro ver el nombre de la inscripción…pero estas son las más nuevas…Sí…esta debe ser.

Con mucho cuidado metió ese jarrón a una bolsa y salió sigilosamente de ahí. Luego corrió hacia el bosque y cuando ya estuvo en un lugar lo bastante lejos de la mansión…

-Coloqué ese corazón humano sobre una roca…después esparcí sobre él las cenizas y luego hice un corte a mi muñeca izquierda; Bañé con mi sangre aquellas cenizas y el corazón, derramando sobre ellos toda la sangre que pude sin tener que desmayarme; En seguida dije aquellas palabras:

"_En esta noche yo te invoco, te llamo y te obligo a salir desde las profundidades de tu descanso; Del polvo surgiste, al polvo volviste y ahora del polvo regresarás a mi; Tus cenizas darán paso a un nuevo cuerpo, el corazón que aquí ofrezco latirá y bombeará la sangre, que es mi sangre y que desde ahora será tuya también. Como se ha dicho desde el inicio de todos los tiempos:_

_La vida renacerá de la muerte"_

-Patty! Por Dios! Qué has hecho! –Decía Annie cubriéndose el rostro-.

-'La vida renacerá de la muerte'…eso dijo aquella mujer…y evidentemente es cierto…pero yo me equivoqué...No eran las cenizas de Stear, sino las de Anthony las que estaban en ese jarrón…

-Basta! No creo ni una sola de tus palabras! –Decía Archie molesto pues se negaba a aceptar que Patty, siendo tan prudente y racional, hubiese cometido un acto semejante- Además Anthony no está en la cripta familiar! Su cuerpo se quedó en el cementerio, sepultado al lado de la antigua tumba de Stear! Justo en la tumba donde Elisa hizo su hechizo!

-No Archie... Cuando la tía abuela me entregó las llaves de la cripta, me confesó que el día que exhumaron a Stear para cremar sus restos, también ordenó exhumar los restos de Anthony...

-Qué? -Preguntó incrédulo- Porqué la tía abuela me ocultaría eso?

-Tal vez...pensó que suficiente era hacerte recordar la muerte de Stear como para agobiarte recordando la muerte de Anthony también...

-NO! Me niego a escucharte! Me niego a creer en todo lo que acabas de decir! -Gritó dándole la espalda-.

-Les digo la verdad!...Aquí tengo la prueba…

Y Patty dejó al descubierto su muñeca izquierda en la cual se observaba un corte profundo con una cicatriz notable.

* * *

><p>En plena oscuridad y sin haber conseguido encontrar a "Mica", todos estaban exhaustos y preocupados. Archie que inicialmente se había enfurecido ante la confesión de Patricia, ahora se sentía embargado por la desesperanza. Entonces, una voz los paralizó:<p>

-Quieren deshacer lo hecho, verdad? –Dijo esa voz que sonaba como si alguien hablara dentro de una olla vacía-.

-Quien es?... Sabe usted donde podemos encontrar a la señora Mica?

-"Mica"? No me hagas reír niña!...Es que acaso todos los humanos son tan ciegos?

-Quién es? Por favor muéstrese ante nosotros! –Exigió Archie-.

-Humanos! Siempre ocupados con su ciencia y su raciocinio, cuidándose de ustedes mismos y olvidándose de todo aquello que carece de pruebas 'tangibles' y que por lo tanto no existe ante sus ojos! Nunca reconocen a una Divinidad cuando está frente a ustedes?...No encontrarán a "Mica"…al menos no aquí…

-Y entonces donde? –Intervino Patty-.

-Porqué no le preguntan a su esposo?...Es Nextepeua (el que riega ceniza)…Veo que aún no entienden nada! "Mica" es Micapetlacalli (caja de muerto), una Diosa de la muerte…al igual que yo!...Para llegar a donde ella está, deben estar muertos!

Frente a sus ojos, un halo de luz y polvo traslúcido se arremolinaba y crecía; entonces una figura femenina apareció! Asustados por lo que acababan de ver y sin poder decir nada, la mujer continuó hablando:

-Soy una de las Diosas de la muerte, moradora de uno de los nueve niveles del Inframundo! Mi nombre es Chalmecacíhuatl, la sacrificadora!...Al parecer fueron engañados por Micapetlacalli…y además hubo un error –Dijo mientras miraba a Patty- Pero yo puedo arreglarlo…si hacen lo que yo les digo puedo llevarme a aquél que ustedes quieren…y devolverlo con el gran señor Mictlantecuhtli.

-De qué manera podemos devolver a Anthony a la Tierra de los muertos? –Preguntó Neil-.

-Tendrán que darle a beber esto –Y enseguida hizo rodar hasta sus pies un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido-.

-Solo debe beber veneno? Parece que será sencillo –Sonreía Elisa con cierto alivio-.

-Niña tonta! Para qué darle 'veneno' a alguien que ya está muerto? No es veneno y no es tan sencillo…No basta que él tome este elixir sagrado… primero deben convencerle de volver a donde estaba y que sea por su propia voluntad que lo tome…Solo así funcionará.

-Pero…y si él no quiere volver al Mictlán? –Dudó Annie-.

-Entonces de nada servirá! Y seguirá devorando corazones por toda la eternidad!

-Quiere decir que entonces él es responsable de las tumbas profanadas y de las muertes en nuestra familia? –Preguntó Archie asombrado y asustado a la vez-.

-Solo de lo primero…Lo otro, es el pago por haber sacado un alma del Mictlán…nuestro Señor Mictlantecuhtli está furioso!

-Pero si él ha hecho eso…porqué razón debemos 'pedirle permiso' a Anthony para que regrese al mundo de los muertos? –Preguntó con sarcasmo Neil-.

-Si ustedes no logran que él regrese por su propia voluntad a donde descansaba, entonces jamás se irá…Es obvio que fue llamado con una fuerte voluntad…y él tuvo una voluntad mayor, por eso es que pudo salir del Mictlán!...Algo lo ata aún al mundo de los vivos…y mientras ese lazo continúe él no querrá dejar este mundo otra vez!

Las últimas palabras de Chalmecacíhuatl hicieron suponer a todos que Anthony se encontraba verdaderamente molesto por hacerlo regresar de la manera en que sucedió…pero todos coincidieron en que muy probablemente Candy era el motivo por el cual él querría seguir aquí.

* * *

><p>Volvieron a Estados Unidos inmediatamente, todos se encontraban en sus respetivas habitaciones, silenciosos y preocupados, sabían que debían darle a beber ese líquido…pero antes tendrían que estar seguros de que él estaba dispuesto a irse. Al parecer todos ellos estaban de acuerdo en solucionar esa situación…Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien no deseaba que así fueran las cosas? ¿Qué pasaría si él se negaba a partir por segunda vez?<p>

-Ella dijo que él necesita alimentar su "cuerpo"…por eso es que devora nueve corazones cada mes!...Si sigue aquí, seguirá abriendo tumbas…Pero…solo así podríamos estar juntos!...

-En qué piensas Candy? –Preguntó Annie mientras entraba a la habitación de la rubia-.

-Todo esto de Anthony me tiene…confundida…Me siento feliz al saber que nuevamente está conmigo y…

-Candy…has pensado que él ya no es el mismo Anthony que conociste hace años?...-Le interrumpió-.

-Bueno eso se puede arreglar; Yo le recordaré su vida anterior, yo puedo ayudarle a volver a ser tierno, dulce y a sonreír otra vez y…

-Y si no puedes?...Y si él simplemente ya no desea vivir como antes lo hizo?...Te atreverías a dejarlo aquí pese a saber que hará mucho daño aún a aquellos que no lo conocen?

-Solo comería corazones de los cadáveres y eso no es tan grave…

-Candy!

Inicialmente Annie se sorprendió por las palabras de su amiga, pero poco después comprendió el deseo que ella tenía. Guardó la calma y tomando sus manos, la miró directamente a los ojos:

-Sé que estás pensando en la posibilidad de que él se quede aquí en este mundo…No justifico tus pensamientos…pero trato de comprenderte…Antes de tomar una decisión, piensa en él, piensa en ti, piensa en nosotros y piensa en el resto de la gente que vive cerca de aquí…Has visto lo que ha pasado durante todos estos meses…Eres mi amiga y lo único que puedo hacer es dejarte decidir lo que creas correcto…Sabes que solo tú puedes convencerlo de irse…y también de quedarse.

Salió de su habitación y la dejó sola, su mente tenía demasiado en qué pensar…Annie tenía razón: Debía pensar en Anthony y en ella…pero también en todos los demás. Una felicidad egoísta? Una infelicidad filantrópica? Acaso había una tercera opción? Pronto comenzaría la verdadera pesadilla para Candy…

* * *

><p>Casi finalizaba el mes de octubre y el momento del enfrentamiento llegó. Todos se reunieron en la sala y llamaron a 'Armand'. Después de unos minutos, el joven hizo acto de presencia, todos le observaron tratando inútilmente de disimular su asombro, su nostalgia, su repulsión y su tristeza por lo que estaba ocurriendo.<p>

-Qué pasa? Todos me miran como si fuera un animal o algo peor…-Dijo fríamente-.

-Debemos decirte cosas muy importantes…Hemos confirmado…quien eres realmente…Sé que esto te parecerá increíble pero…tu nombre es…-Archie no encontraba el modo de explicarle todo-.

-Anthony Brower Andley –Interrumpió secamente aquél que antes respondiera al nombre de 'Armand'-.

-Entonces recordaste todo? –Preguntó con zozobra Candy-.

-Así es…También sé que a Elisa le debo el estar aquí otra vez. Al principio me enojé mucho al darme cuenta que estaba otra vez en…este mundo…Es cierto que anhelaba regresar y tener una nueva oportunidad…pero quería ser una persona NORMAL!...Quería estar VIVO!...Nunca pensé volver como lo que soy ahora! –Dijo gritando súbitamente hacia Elisa-.

-Detente Anthony! Elisa no es la culpable de que tú hayas salido de la tierra de los muertos! –Gritó Neil alcanzando a detener el avance de Anthony hacia su hermana-.

Durante varios minutos todos le explicaron lo que había sucedido en aquel viaje a México, le aclararon el error que Patty cometió y le informaron la manera de hacerlo volver a su descanso; Después de escucharles permaneció en silencio y luego...

-Así que estoy aquí por error eh?...Pues no regresaré al olvido! –Dijo furioso- No volveré a ser solo un recuerdo!

-Pero Anthony! Debes aceptar que tu lugar ya no está aquí! En este mundo no existes ya! –Insistió Archie con desesperación-.

-Basta! Déjenlo en paz!...Yo…yo no quiero que se vaya! Él ha vuelto y yo quiero que esté conmigo, no permitiré que ustedes lo alejen de mi esta vez!

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Candy tomó de la mano a Anthony, le arrebató a Patty el pequeño frasco que contenía el elixir y salieron corriendo de la mansión de los Andley! Todos salieron detrás de ellos pero no pudieron alcanzarlos.

-Candy qué has hecho? –Angustiado Archie, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, no sabía lo que ahora sucedería-.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado jeje. Respondiendo reviews:<p>

Rakelluvre, Yeow! Si Anthony pensaba comerse los sesos de Elisa...entonces creo que se quedará con hambre al descubrir que no hay nada de nada XD Ahhh terror asiático, me encanta! Mi pelicula favorita fue "Shutter" es tailandesa pero bueno, terror asiático a fin de cuentas jeje. Si no la has visto te la recomiendo, la historia es muy buena! Waaa sobre tu otra anécdota, sí alguna vez experimenté que alguien se sentaba en mi cama cerca de mis pies y una vez que me atreví a mirar casi juraría haber visto que el colchón se hundió...pero de ahí a que alguien se tome mi vaso de agua...creo que yo habría salido corriendo! Dicen que cuando uno visita con frecuencia los panteones, inevitablemente llega el momento en que un alma extraviada se viene con nosotros a casita y es dificil sacarla después, bueno, esa creencia también la tienen mis padres.

Parnaso, "llevarse por los cachos"? jeje una nueva expresión en mis apuntes! Ah pobre Elisa, digo no es santo de mi devoción pero esta vez sí era inocente...bueno me refiero a que no era culpable pues! Jeje ah eso sí, te doy la razón: Anthony no la quiso ni en vida ni en muerte jaja. "Candy corazón de pollo" jejeje...uy qué piensas de ella ahora que se peló con Anthony?

Brower Alhely, ok ya no sufrirá más el chico elegante...bueno el pequeño sustito al final de este capítulo nada más XD Neil, bueno probablemente en años posteriores iba a cambiar un poco pero las creadoras de la serie ya no le dejaron chance jeje

Carmen, waa pobre Elisa casi la linchan sin razón! jeje Pues sí salió carito el regreso de Anthony...pero creo que costará aún más hacer que se vaya o_o Me alegra que te guste esta historia!

Liliana, gracias por leer, qué te pareció este capítulo? Ya viene el desenlace!

Enhil, pues sí, Elisa lo quiso también, aunque muy a su manera jeje. Pero y ahora qué piensas de Candy? Es buena o mala? Me parece curioso eso que dices de que borraste a Terry y a Albert XD Oh y una disculpa adelantada por el capítulo final o_o

Lizzig, ahora sí sabes quién fue la responsable del regreso de Anthony! Y pues nop, ese encuentro con sus propios demonios no creo que haya sido nada agradable XD

Bueno, es todo por ahora, creo que el próximo lunes subiré el capítulo final. Y si tiene cierto detallito que en sí es un poco...asqueroso y aberrante pero traté de no ser tan descriptiva, de cualquier manera por eso les aviso antes. Hasta luego :D


	5. Siempre Contigo

5. Siempre Contigo.

Pasaron dos días y nadie sabía nada de ellos dos. Ambos se ocultaron en el bosque y llegaron hasta las ruinas de aquella vieja casa en donde alguna vez ella conociera a un vagabundo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al poder compartir con Anthony todas sus vivencias durante los últimos años; Él la escuchaba atento, recordaba lo mucho que la adoraba…pero lo cierto es que aunque anhelaba sentir algo, alguna emoción, simplemente seguía frío, como si fuera de hielo, sin muestra de experimentar sentimiento alguno además de la ira.

Al día siguiente comenzaba el mes de Noviembre, Anthony la miró y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dudaba en decirle abiertamente lo que ocurriría:

-Candy…mañana es el primer día del mes de noviembre y…

-Hace un año que estamos juntos verdad?...No termino de creer todo lo que hemos pasado…

-Necesito…comer…es el único modo de…seguir juntos…

"COMER", esa fue la palabra que resonó en la cabeza de la joven, sabía lo que eso significaba, sabía lo que ocurriría e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no crear imágenes en su mente. Con voz temblorosa y una fingida sonrisa de tranquilidad le respondió:

-Está bien…No te preocupes…son solo cadáveres…no es tan malo…yo te esperaré aquí…En algún momento encontraremos el modo de que ya no necesites hacer eso… -Dijo sin siquiera estar convencida ella misma de aquellas palabras-.

Un chispazo parecido a una pequeña descarga eléctrica surgió dentro de su interior, observaba a Candy en silencio, escucharle decir esas palabras le provocaron algo muy dentro de él…pero, qué era ese chispazo?

Pasaron varias horas y Anthony no volvía. Preocupada, decidió ir a buscarlo al cementerio…pero no estaba ahí! Entonces, movida por un impulso, corrió hacia la mansión Andley y fue en ese lugar, en el jardín de rosas, donde lo vio todo claramente gracias a la luz de la luna: Anthony estaba arrodillado justo frente a un cuerpo; A juzgar por las ropas era el de una mujer pues usaba un vestido violeta de mangas largas, la piel era morena, el cabello grisáceo sostenido por un chongo…Anthony se encontraba frente al cuerpo de su tía abuela Elroy! El cadáver estaba destrozado del abdomen, las manos de Anthony escurriendo de sangre sujetando con fuerza algo que devoraba con gran desesperación!

Candy retrocedió unos pasos, la escena era sumamente grotesca, su rostro palideció, se cubrió la boca para sofocar un grito que más bien era un alarido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus piernas se quebrantaron, cayó pesadamente sentada en el césped, entre balbuceos solo pudo decir:

-Qué…has… hecho?

Anthony la miró con su rostro inexpresivo, sabía que algo debía decirle, alguna explicación debía darle…

-Lo lamento…En el cementerio no había tumbas recientes…ya no habían más corazones que pudiese devorar, por eso vine aquí…y la encontré a ella…

Candy no pudo seguir escuchando, se desvaneció y entonces él la alzó en brazos y la introdujo a la casa.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba entre una espesa niebla, Candy se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor, a lo lejos escuchó unos pasos de alguien que lentamente se acercaba…<p>

-Quién está ahí?...Qué lugar es este?

-"Te quedarás con él, no es así?" –Preguntó fríamente una voz femenina-.

-Quién eres?

-"No me reconoces eh?...Tanto has cambiado?..."

Y entonces la niebla comenzó a disiparse, dejando al descubierto la dueña de aquella voz…Era una mujer vestida de negro, piel blanca, cabello rubio…y el mismo rostro de Candy solo que los ojos completamente negros y una sonrisa que más bien era una mueca!

-"A fin de cuentas ni tú misma pudiste escapar de la tentación del egoísmo…El dolor es un excelente incentivo".

Y sin dar tiempo a que la otra Candy respondiera, aquella mujer fue cubierta nuevamente por la espesa niebla. Minutos después…

-Candy despierta! -Suplicó Annie-.

-Qué pasó? –Preguntó con débil voz-.

-Te encontramos en la sala…tenías manchas de sangre en tu vestido…creímos que estabas herida…pero afortunadamente no fue así…Sin embargo…

Patty calló, no sabía cómo decirle que en la mañana la habían encontrado a ella en la sala…y el cuerpo de la tía abuela Elroy destrozado en el jardín! Era demasiado. De algo estaba segura, Candy sabría perfectamente quién era responsable de un acto tan horrible! Unos instantes después era la rubia quien gritaba casi histérica:

-La mató!...La mató! –Y entonces lloraba a viva voz- Yo lo vi comer ese corazón! Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

Estando arrodillada en la cama, se aferró al vestido de Annie y continuó llorando intensamente.

-Nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer algo así!...Él amaba a su tía! Era una de las personas más importantes en su vida y le hizo algo horrible! Hubieran visto el rostro de ella! Tenía los ojos desorbitados por el pánico y la boca abierta como si aún intentara pedir auxilio! Ningún ser humano que tenga corazón sería capaz de hacer algo así!

Annie y Patty se miraron en silencio. En ese momento, Anthony había abierto discretamente la puerta, por lo que alcanzó a escuchar claramente la última frase de ella: "Ningún ser humano que tenga corazón sería capaz de hacer algo así!" y esto le hizo sentir un segundo chispazo dentro de él. Sin atreverse a entrar, se alejó de ahí, nuevamente volvió al bosque y se metió en esa vieja casa, deseaba estar solo por un momento.

* * *

><p>Todos escucharon que Candy fue la primera en ver lo que hizo Anthony, pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionarle…hasta que finalmente Archie habló:<p>

-Candy…aún crees que…será posible retenerlo en este mundo?

-Si hubiésemos logrado que se fuera antes, nada de esto habría pasado! -Replicó Neil-.

-Es mi culpa…Yo no debí…

Repentinamente alguien entró a la habitación: Anthony había regresado. Todos lo miraron con temor; Si había sido capaz de asesinar a su tía abuela…qué más sería capaz de hacer? Sin palabras, Anthony se acercó hasta ellos y luego comenzó a hablar:

-No quise hacerlo…pero debo comer corazones…es la única manera de estar aquí…Jamás pensé que yo pudiera hacer tanto daño…Desde que recobré mis recuerdos lo único que pude sentir fue una ira incontenible contra todo, contra todos…Pero, he sentido en dos ocasiones algo más y ahora sé lo que es: Es tristeza…y es dolor. Yo no puedo seguir así, no puedo quedarme…yo…ya no pertenezco a este lugar…Archie tenía razón…

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, luego, fue Archie quien le extendió su mano y lo abrazó. Patty y Annie miraron a Candy y ésta comprendió lo que hacía falta: De su abrigo sacó el frasquito del elixir y se lo entregó a él.

Dedicando una última mirada a Candy, abrió el frasquito e ingirió su contenido. Todos sentían temor, no sabían la manera exacta en que él partiría…Sin embargo, unos segundos después nada ocurría:

-Ese elixir no sirvió de nada! –Dijo Neil frustrado-.

-No es eso…Tal vez…algo no está bien…La mujer nos dijo que solo funcionaría si él tenía voluntad de irse… -Recordó Archie-.

-Pero ya dije que yo estoy dispuesto a irme!…

-Pero…tal vez crees que algo te falta por hacer…-Dijo acertadamente Patty-.

-Entonces…nosotros no tenemos que estar aquí…Es mejor…dejarles solos –Agregó Annie al tiempo que abría la puerta e invitaba a salir a todos los demás-.

* * *

><p>Finalmente ambos estaban solos en la habitación de ella, con movimientos suaves se acercó hasta una silla y se sentó, la miró directamente a los ojos y el corazón de ella brincó de alegría, de tristeza, de temor y de otras cosas más…Con voz baja y quebrantada él decidió comenzar a hablar:<p>

-Perdón…no quise hacer nada de lo que…

-Lo sé Anthony…Lo cierto es que han pasado muchas cosas desde que…te fuiste la primera vez…Te dije lo que pasó con los demás…pero no te dije lo que pasó dentro de mi…

-No quise causarte dolor…Por eso, al despertar nuevamente aquí…pensé que sería una nueva oportunidad…Ahora veo que aunque he vuelto, todo es distinto…ya no tengo un lugar aquí…yo debo…

-No lo digas por favor!

Tal vez en los asuntos realmente importantes no existe una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo a ellos sí se les había otorgado. Una nueva mirada intensa entre ambos fue suficiente para reconocer que debían ser honestos, que ésta era su última oportunidad de decir aquello que verdaderamente anhelaban los dos.

-Deseo…deseo estar contigo Anthony… -Se adelantó ella-.

-Eso no es posible…No podríamos casarnos…no podríamos vivir juntos…

-Solo una noche al menos…o solo un momento…Sé que nuestro tiempo es muy breve…solo esta vez por favor…

Entonces, ambos sin hablar pactaron unir sus cuerpos y también sus almas en un único instante, un instante que intentaría saciar la soledad almacenada durante todos estos años. Con caricias lentas iniciaron su propio rito de amor, se despojaron mutuamente de aquello que los cubría…

Él sentado en una silla, ella sobre él, mirándose frente a frente, unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado cuyas lenguas jugueteaban…a decir verdad, era el primer beso de ellos dos. Después de un momento así, ella sintió que algo estaba en su propia boca, algo que estorbaba en ese beso...era un trozo rectangular de algo suave que poco a poco se endurecía, medía unos 4 ó 5 centímetros de longitud; Lo jugueteó en su boca pero la curiosidad creció y entonces con sus manos extrajo aquello...

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era un trozo de la lengua de él! Y entonces con asombro le miró fijamente a los ojos, él había dejado de moverse y solo le rodeaba con sus rígidos brazos.

-Qué pasa?

-El tiempo se acaba...debo irme Candy.

Enseguida ella vio que en cuestión de segundos el rostro de él se tornaba violáceo, su carne se endurecía como el cartón y comenzaba a desprenderse de sus huesos, sus brazos y piernas empezaban a adquirir esa rigidez y frialdad tan característica...

-Aún no! Por favor aguanta un poco más! –Le dijo con desesperación-.

Inmediatamente comenzó a moverse en un vaivén con rapidez, finalmente esa parte de él que estaba dentro de ella hizo su trabajo, le ayudó a lograr esa sensación con la que tanto había soñado al lado de él.

Pero poco después sintió claramente cómo dentro de ella, ese otro "trozo" que continuaba "rígido" ahora se tornaba también frío e inerte. Levantó la mirada y solo se encontró con unos ojos opacos y vacíos...Anthony se había ido.

La ventana se abrió de golpe; Súbitamente lo que quedaba de su cuerpo se hizo polvo y una ráfaga de viento que apareció de la nada, lo disperso hasta sacarlo de ese lugar.

-Ahora eres libre! Vuelve a tu descanso…y espérame, porque un día nos volveremos a unir.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y cubriéndose con una sábana, permaneció de pie frente a la ventana, mirando aquella luna llena cuya luz plateada iluminaba el enorme jardín de rosas que, como por arte de magia, había vuelto a florecer en aquel instante.

* * *

><p>La pesadilla había terminado, ya no aparecieron más tumbas profanadas ni cadáveres sin corazón. Dolían todas las pérdidas sufridas...pero daban gracias por la paz que ahora les permitía rehacer a cada uno su propia vida.<p>

Un día, Candy salió de su habitación muy temprano y entró a la habitación que hace tiempo fuera de él. Un par de horas más tarde, Annie, Patty, Archie, Elisa y Neil aparecían también en ese lugar y se sorprendían al ver lo que Candy hacía:

-Hola chicos! Buenos días! –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa-.

-Candy…qué haces con la ropa de Anthony?

-Es simple Archie…Toda esta ropa y todo lo que está aquí perteneció a Anthony…Y él ya no es parte de este mundo…Finalmente se ha ido.

-Quieres decir que debemos olvidarnos de él y deshacernos de todo lo que era suyo?

-No Elisa…Quiero decir que no es necesario seguir manteniendo esta habitación intacta ni almacenar todas las cosas que eran suyas…Todo esto se ha convertido en una especie de "Santuario" que nos ata al pasado, que no nos deja ser libres…ni a nosotros ni a él.

-Entonces yo también debo dejar ir a Stear? –Preguntó con temor Patty-.

-Así es Patty…pero sólo tú decidirás el momento en que estés lista para hacerlo. Yo lo he comprendido al fin y me siento tranquila, ya no necesitaré entrar aquí y ver todas las cosas de Anthony para sentirlo cerca de mí…Ahora sé que realmente estará siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón!

Y diciendo estas palabras, Candy abría las ventanas de par en par y sonreía a los pájaros, al sol y a la vida misma…Y porqué no? También sonreía a la muerte pues ahora, nadie mejor que ella, comprendía que irónicamente la muerte también forma parte de nuestra vida.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

Bien, hemos llegado al término de esta historia…fue un tanto espinoso el camino pero lo logré…La muerte y dejar ir a los muertos es algo complicado…y doloroso…pero no imposible.

Si les gustó, recomiéndenlo a quien consideren que también gustará de este fic.

Solo me queda agregar y compartir con ustedes algo muy mío por lo cual mencioné al principio que este fic se convirtió en una especie de hechizo liberador…

DEDICATORIA

Aún recuerdo que ese 1° de Noviembre, cuando me dijeron que habías decidido irte antes de tiempo, pensé que se trataba de una broma cruel…o que hablaban de alguien más porque un par de semanas antes te había visto sonriente y tranquila, como generalmente solías ser. Ha pasado poco más de un lustro…y todo ese tiempo estuve furiosa… Me culpé a mi misma por no haber podido leer tus pensamientos y saber que ibas a hacer algo así…Pocas cosas me han dolido tanto…Eras como una hermana menor para mi…

Una noche, llorando te reclamé a gritos el hecho de que me dejaras sola, en ese momento no entendí lo que te había orillado a tomar una decisión así. Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, empiezo a comprender que te cansaste de luchar y decidiste desaparecer, empiezo a comprenderlo y respeto tu decisión…pero no lo justifico.

A decir verdad, debo ser honesta y aceptar que una parte de mí -la "parte oscura"- imaginó muchas veces algo como lo que en esta historia hicieron Candy, Patty y Elisa (me refiero a querer encontrar el modo de hacer volver a sus seres queridos)…pero sabes perfectamente que la otra parte de mí siempre ha tenido control (o casi siempre lo tiene). Sin embargo, tenía que dar un respiro, un ligero y breve escape a esa parte oscura mía…y por eso surgió este Fic…de alguna manera tenía que sublimar tales pensamientos no lo crees? Solo le agregué ciertos rasgos "diversos" y este fue el resultado.

Hice esta historia por ti y para ti…y solo hasta que la terminé, me percaté de que hubo un momento en que te reflejé en Annie…y yo hubiese querido ser Candy en ese mismo instante. Hoy, he decidido finalmente dejarte ir y dejarte en paz. Tu religión te impide entrar al paraíso por la forma en que decidiste irte…pero creo que, si existe un Dios misericordioso, él sí te ha permitido estar ahí y tener la paz que mereces, porque sabe que fuiste una persona noble que jamás hizo daño a nadie…al menos no intencionalmente.

Descansa amiga, y desde donde estés, échame un ojo! (no lo tomes tan literal eh?).

Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

1° de Noviembre, 2010.

PD: Nop, la fecha no está mal...Ese día fue cuando terminé este fic.

* * *

><p>Respondiendo reviews:<p>

GemaGrandchester, gracias por ponerte al corriente con los reviews :) Bueno ya sabes ahora qué pasó con nuestro querido Anthony jeje

Rakelluvre, chispas yo que esperaba sorprenderte y tú ya sabías quién fue el "resucita-muertos". Así es, la razón de Zombie Anthony era Candy :( No es justo! Por cada capítulo me devuelves un susto!...pero aún así esperaré con ansias tu siguiente anécdota ñaca ñaca

Carmen, deseo concedido!

Lizzig, resuelta tu duda! Las apariciones de los otros fueron solo pequeñas muestras de lo que cada uno lleva en su interior y ni siquiera se atrevían a confesarlo a ellos mismos!

Parnaso, así es Patty tuvo la culpa por no fijarse! Waa bueno al final Anthony recuperó algo de "humanidad" (aunque primero tuviera que comerse el corazón de la tía abuela XD)

Brower Alhely, nop, no soy homicida porque no se puede matar lo que ya está muerto XD Una cosa es segura: Al menos esta vez se "murió" con una sonrisota en el rostro XD

Karime, pues al menos está vez si tuvieron chance de hacer "algo" que en vida no pudieron! XD Ok en una de mis historias consideraré la opción de ponerlos vivos a los dos!

Enhil, me recordaste mi otra película favorita jeje Waa también te hubieras traumado igual si hubiese visto la serie completa desde la primera vez :( Espero no haberte traumado ahora con la escena de "amor" Jeje Candy al final recobró la cordura (o no?).

Gracias chicas, por leer y compartir conmigo estos momentos. Les invito a leer mi minific "Me abandonarás?" a aquellas que aún no lo han visto, como dijo Rakelluvre: Ya no se podrán quejar de que no dejo a Candy con Terry jeje. Regresaré cuando mi nuevo fic esté ya más avanzado XD

INUKY666.


End file.
